U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,299, titled “Methods and apparatus for precision agriculture operations utilizing real time kinematic global positioning system systems,” discloses use of global positioning system (GPS) technology to improve accuracy of seeding, cultivating, planting and/or harvesting operations. The GPS systems can be used to control fully or semi-autonomous vehicles in these operations and may allow for precision planting of seeds (e.g., from a seeder equipped with a GPS receiver and related equipment) and/or precision weed removal (e.g., using a vehicle fitted with weed eradication mechanisms such as augers and/or herbicide sprayers), and/or crop harvesting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,312, titled “Method and apparatus for ultra-precise GPS-based mapping of seeds or vegetation during planting” likewise utilizes a GPS receiver with a seeding device to provide an ultra-precise seed planting apparatus and method for generating an accurate map of the location of seeds or vegetation as they are planted.
US 2014/0277965, titled “GPS Planting System” discloses a seed planting system that plants seeds at a precise location within a field to allow for efficient in-row cultivation. The planting system receives a GPS signal, processes that signal to determine the precise time at which to dispense a seed from an agricultural seeder or planter, then generates an actuation signal that is transmitted to the seeder or planter. GPS signals are also processed to steer the seeder or planter so that seeds are properly placed within the field.
Each of the aforementioned patents and published patent application are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety